It's Alright
by SarcasmAndVerbosity
Summary: Roxy is thrilled to meet her Mother- she is everything she ever hoped for. But she realizes something about her Mother that she isn't sure she can pretend not to.


Roxy felt like time stood still when she saw her. She was young, but it was definitely her. Roxy could see her mother.

She had been waiting so long for this moment, so long to be able to sit down and talk to her mother. Since she hadn't bonded with her mother, despite being excited, she was nervous. What if her mother wasn't all Roxy had dreamed she would be? Or what if she was, but she saw Roxy as inferior? There were so many ways that this could go wrong. But if she didn't talk to her, she would never know.

What would she talk about? There was a big battle with an enemy, but she could have that conversation with anyone in the room. It should be something special to talk about. This was her first time talking to her mother, after all.

Roxy pondered, shuffling around nervously, when she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her.

"MOM!" she could hear a loud, enthusiastic voice say. She looked down and saw her mother giving her a hug. Even though she didn't know her mother well at all, and she didn't know why her mother was calling her Mom, this is what she had been waiting for. She never admitted it, but all these years, this is what she had been waiting for. She had just been waiting for a hug. And so, despite all the questions she had, she decided to push them to the side and give her mother the biggest hug possible.

After the long hug ended, they sat down and discussed things. Roxy learned that, in Rose's eyes, she was her Mom. She also learned many things about Rose, and told Rose many things about herself, and, despite the fact that they were not exactly each others mothers, they felt like family. They felt like they were with their mothers. They felt happy.

Roxy was so excited, she didn't notice it at first, but the longer they talked, the longer something felt off. Occasionally, while Rose was talking, her words would slur, despite how intelligent she was. While Rose was sitting, she would slouch, despite how classy she was. Whenever Roxy tried to change the subject or say something important, it always seemed to take Rose a moment to process it, and sometimes, she seemed a little out of it. It felt familiar, but it took Roxy a bit to put her finger on it.

Rose was drunk.

Roxy should have noticed earlier, what with the drink in Rose's hand, but, she had just been too tried to not let that bother her, but it did. It's not like she could tell her not to drink, nor would she want to risk having her mother that she had waited forever to talk to get mad at her for scolding her, but it still made her uneasy. She acted just like Roxy used to when she got drunk. There was a question in the back of Roxy's mind that she just couldn't get rid of... was Rose an alcoholic?

Roxy tried to get her mind off of it with a little fun girl talk- crushes. Roxy told Rose all about Dirk, and Rose told Roxy all about Kanaya. Rose comforted Roxy about how Dirk didn't like her back, and after, Rose began talking about how she sometimes gets scared about losing Kanaya. At first, it sounded like normal insecurity, but the more Rose described it in detail, the more Roxy noticed something she didn't like. She wasn't sure, but it sounds like the main reason Rose thinks Kanaya would leave her is because of a drinking problem. It made Roxy's stomach spin.

"I can't take it anymore!" Roxy shouted. She slapped the drink out of Rose's hand and it spilled all over the floor. Rose looked down at the drink and looked back at Roxy. At first, Roxy thought Rose was going to be mad, but she more seemed startled. "What did you do that for...?" Rose asked. Roxy was nervous to explain, especially since it would involve implying that she thought Rose was an alcoholic, but it's not like she could avoid this. However, before she could begin explaining, Rose started crying. "Are you mad at me...?" she said. Or at least, Roxy THOUGHT she said, however, it was hard to tell through the drunk slurring and sobbing.

Rose had given Roxy a motherly hug, now it was Roxy's turn. "It'll be alright, just you wait, alright? I've been through this, and I'll help you through it, too." Roxy comforted.

Roxy was still anxiety filled, but she began feeling like things were looking up.


End file.
